Dr. Thrax
'Dr. Thrax' was the pseudonym of a key GLA leader during the time of the organization's war against the USA and China, acting as a general. Background Due to the shadowy nature of the GLA and the desire among its leaders for absolute secrecy, very little is known about Dr. Thrax's life before the conflict, including his real name. Trained as an immunologist in Jordan, Dr. Thrax is known to have entered a terrorist-controlled ghetto in Cairo in 2005, and thereafter promptly disappeared. There is overwhelming evidence that from this point on Dr. Thrax busily produced ever-more lethal biological and chemical weapons, which he sold to various terrorist organisations, including the GLA. Eavesdropping on mobile phone traffic indicated that Dr. Thrax also became involved in day-to-day operations of the GLA. Dr. Thrax's labs are scattered across Asia and the Middle East, where WMDs are produced at low-cost and distributed to local terrorist cells. Cautious, scientific, and not surprisingly paranoid, Dr. Thrax never sleeps in the same bed two nights in a row and frequently underwent cosmetic surgery to alter his appearance. Around 2020 he devised Anthrax Gamma, the most potent strain of the toxin yet manufactured. At the same time, he became more directly involved with the GLA, quickly gaining power and influence and proving to be quite the military tactician. Role in the GLA War Following the GLA's capture of the Baiknonur cosmodrome facility and its consequent use as a ballistic missile launch pad, the USA launched a devastating retaliation. Following the facility's re-capture by the USA, American officials decided that Dr. Thrax was the key GLA leader to be eliminated. Before long, with his covert oil funds cut off and a key secret toxin lab destroyed, Dr. Thrax managed to capture yet another missile launch site. He promptly found himself cornered by US forces. At the same time, the GLA's leadership was undergoing crisis, with many of its leaders starting to grow wary of Dr. Thrax's apparent instability and love of virulent toxins - one cell even joined the US in its offensive against him. Eventually, following the colossal deployment of American firepower, Dr. Thrax was defeated. The consequent power vacuum led to minor squabbles between GLA leaders, but the organization was back on its feet in a matter of weeks. Army Dr. Thrax was infamous for his use of increasingly inventive toxin-spraying modifications of traditional GLA units. His Tunnel Networks were protected by toxin-based weapons, rather than the usual machine gun, and dubbed Toxin Networks. His Toxin Rebels could quickly and efficiently kill enemy infantry and even clear garrisoned structures. All of his tanks were equipped with Toxin Shells, and even certain small missiles were toxin-tipped. Anthrax Beta, normally an upgrade for GLA generals, was available to Dr. Thrax as standard, and he could upgrade to the even more lethal Anthrax Gamma. Dr.Thrax was essentially the opposite of ally General Juhziz. Flaws and Personality Thrax had a stronghold almost entirely defended by toxin-based defenses, unsurprising given his affection for toxin weapon systems. He left key civilian structures guarded only by leaking toxin storage facilities. For convenience he built toxin storage bunkers near key choke points that were usually destroyed by opposing commanders to remove the Stinger Site crews, and in the aftermath they would send a wave of aerial attacks to remove the sites themselves. Dr. Thrax thought highly of his toxins, and although often attempting to broker a peace offering, he was ultimately battled to the death by the United States military. Furthermore, he got his degree from a mail-order college, showing how under-educated he was. See also *General Rodall Juhziz, Demolitions *Prince Kassad, Stealth *Dr. Thrax, Toxins Category:Generals:People